


True Self

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Clothes make the woman, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #505 "selfless"

Abby tried not to visibly rush out of the courtroom when her testimony was over. She liked the actually testifying, explaining the scientific process she’d used to prove guilt or innocence– and usually it was enough that she could ignore the ‘proper’ outfit she had to wear.

But the moment she left the stand, her tailored suit and ladylike pumps just felt _wrong_.

“Hey, Abs.” McGee stood in the doorway, holding up two hair ties and her platform boots. “Thought you’d need these.”

She leaned in to kiss him, already tying up one pigtail. “Thanks.”

He smiled. “There’s my Abby.”

THE END


End file.
